xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Alcor Staff
Alcor Staffs are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are staffs wielded by Melia, and can be obtained from numerous high-leveled enemies. Alcor Staffs are not otherwise obtainable. Dropped by Note: For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! Aora Telethia |Area15 = Eryth Sea |Rate15 = 6.2 |Enemy16 = Exposure Wolfol |Area16 = Valak Mountain |Rate16 = 6 |Enemy17 = Wandering Amon |Area17 = Valak Mountain |Rate17 = 6 |Enemy18 = Deinos Sauros |Area18 = Makna Forest |Rate18 = 5.7 |Enemy19 = Magnificent Digalus |Area19 = Makna Forest |Rate19 = 5.7 |Enemy20 = Abnormal Clone Barg |Area20 = Prison Island |Rate20 = 5.6 |Enemy21 = Ageless Moabit |Area21 = Prison Island |Rate21 = 5.6 |Enemy22 = Inferno Heinrich |Area22 = Prison Island |Rate22 = 5.6 |Enemy23 = Majestic Clone Barg |Area23 = Prison Island |Rate23 = 5.6 |Enemy24 = Masterful Gigapur |Area24 = Prison Island |Rate24 = 5.6 |Enemy25 = Blizzard Belgazas |Area25 = Valak Mountain |Rate25 = 5.1 |Enemy26 = Final Marcus |Area26 = Valak Mountain |Rate26 = 5.1 |Enemy27 = Glory Slobos |Area27 = Valak Mountain |Rate27 = 4.9 |Enemy28 = Bulganon Nebula |Area28 = Eryth Sea |Rate28 = 4.5 |Enemy29 = Clamorous Dablon |Area29 = Eryth Sea |Rate29 = 4.5 |Enemy30 = Erratic Goliante (XC1) Erratic Goliante |Area30 = Tephra Cave |Rate30 = 4.5 |Enemy31 = Hanz Pod |Area31 = Tephra Cave |Rate31 = 4.5 |Enemy32 = Jada Arachno |Area32 = Tephra Cave |Rate32 = 4.5 |Enemy33 = Jadals Arachno |Area33 = Tephra Cave |Rate33 = 4.5 |Enemy34 = Panasowa Arachno |Area34 = Tephra Cave |Rate34 = 4.5 |Enemy35 = Plump Sprahda |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 4.5 |Enemy36 = Reckless Galdon |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 4.5 |Enemy37 = Reckless Zanden |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 4.5 |Enemy38 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area38 = Tephra Cave |Rate38 = 4.5 |Enemy39 = Sonicia Gogol |Area39 = Tephra Cave |Rate39 = 4.5 |Enemy40 = Vilae Arachno |Area40 = Tephra Cave |Rate40 = 4.5 |Enemy41 = Feltl Eks |Area41 = Valak Mountain |Rate41 = 4.3 |Enemy42 = Protective Torquidon |Area42 = Tephra Cave |Rate42 = 4.3 |Enemy43 = Setor Eks |Area43 = Valak Mountain |Rate43 = 4.3 |Enemy44 = Sol Grady |Area44 = Eryth Sea |Rate44 = 4.2 |Enemy45 = Frenzied Bana |Area45 = Frontier Village |Rate45 = 3.4 |Enemy46 = Ancient Daedala |Area46 = Fallen Arm |Rate46 = 3.2 |Enemy47 = Femuny Wisp |Area47 = Tephra Cave |Rate47 = 3 |Enemy48 = Korlba Pterix |Area48 = Makna Forest |Rate48 = 3 |Enemy49 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) Aora Telethia |Area49 = Alcamoth |Rate49 = 2.7 |Enemy50 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) Asara Telethia |Area50 = Alcamoth |Rate50 = 2.7 |Enemy51 = Illustrious Golteus |Area51 = Makna Forest |Rate51 = 2.6 |Enemy52 = Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) Arel Telethia |Area52 = Alcamoth |Rate52 = 1.5 |Enemy53 = Goldi Kromar |Area53 = Eryth Sea |Rate53 = 1.4 |Enemy54 = Zeldi Kromar |Area54 = Eryth Sea |Rate54 = 1.4 |Enemy55 = Invited Slobos |Area55 = Valak Mountain |Rate55 = 0 |Enemy56 = Primordial Telethia |Area56 = Alcamoth |Rate56 = 0 |Enemy57 = Satisfied Gogol |Area57 = Tephra Cave |Rate57 = 0 |Enemy58 = Telethia Arielle |Area58 = Alcamoth |Rate58 = 0 |Enemy59 = Telethia Donnis |Area59 = Alcamoth |Rate59 = 0 |Enemy60 = Telethia Galdo |Area60 = Alcamoth |Rate60 = 0 |Enemy61 = Telethia Galvin |Area61 = Alcamoth |Rate61 = 0 |Enemy62 = Telethia Kaelin |Area62 = Alcamoth |Rate62 = 0 |Enemy63 = Telethia Lecrough |Area63 = Alcamoth |Rate63 = 0 |Enemy64 = Telethia Lesunia |Area64 = Alcamoth |Rate64 = 0 |Enemy65 = Telethia Vol'aren |Area65 = Alcamoth |Rate65 = 0 }} Category:Staffs Category:Unique Weapons